Impossible Love
by SadisticWoof
Summary: Or the reason why Reyna can't seem to get a date. She never realised that she had so many people that were protective over her. One-shot. All rights go to Rick Riordan.


**Impossible Love - The story of why Reyna can't get a date**

* * *

 _ **The Newbie**_

So here we have an average looking guy. Nice brown hair and blue eyes. Athletic, smart and a demigod. This one, however, has a crush on a certain black haired Praetor.

The only problem was, there were just a couple of people who discouraged him from asking her out.

* * *

 _ **The Love Expert:**_

It was Piper, that noticed the second looks that Reyna was receiving. She was the first one to realise that he liked her. One day, Piper went up to him and asked him.

"You like her, don't you." Actually, it was more of a statement. But nonetheless, he spluttered and his face became warm.

"H-How d-did you know?"

"Daughter of Aphrodite. Love is my area." She said matter-of-factly, "So, do you like Reyna?"

He sighed but nodded. "Yeah. Reyna is… amazing, flawless and beautiful. But I don't know whether to ask her out."

Piper glanced at him sympathetically. "You got it rough. I hope you can actually fight well."

He turned to her with a questioning glance, but he only received a wink.

* * *

 _ **The Protective Little Brother:**_

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Nico said darkly. The ground shook slightly, and he swore the shadows were inching towards him.

"I-I'm s-sorry… I'm j-just gonna go n-now." He all but stuttered. He squealed when a skeleton erupted from the ground. "Bye!"

Nico glared at the retreating figure before shrugging and raised his sword. He began sparring with the newly risen skeleton.

* * *

 _ **The Close Female Friend:**_

The blonde girl stood in front of him, her arms crossed. Her glare caused shivers to run down his spine.

"I'm going to cut out the crap and get to the point. You hurt Reyna in any way or disrespect her, I will make sure no one can ever find your body. No one. Got that?"

He nodded, a little pale in the face. "Yes, ma'am."

"At least I got that out of the way." Annabeth then gave him a smirk. "I wish you luck. Although I doubt you would get very far."

He walked away, his spirits slightly dampened. It was going to be fine. He would confess to Reyna tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **The Usually Fun and Happy Male Friend:**_

Silence

He twitched.

A stare.

He fidgeted with his fingers.

A slow grin.

He shuddered.

An evil gleam in his eyes. Leo's grin stretched wider, his teeth glinting in the sun. "Wanna see if I can catapult you across the Camp? I promise, it's totally safe"

* * *

 _ **The Huntress:**_

The sixteen year old looking girl stormed up to him. She wore silver clothing which caused him to be on alert. Silver generally meant bad news for 90% of the male population at Camp. So when a girl with a very impressive bow, dressed in silver, stalked up to him, he saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Oi you." She growled. "Listen up, punk. I heard you had a thing for Reyna. Am I correct?"

He managed to give a small nod.

"The thing is, I care a lot about her. If anything, and I mean _anything_ , happens to her, you are going to wish Death took you quick. Because if you break her heart, I will break your face. Understood?"

"Perfectly." He was praying that this girl wouldn't kill him now.

"I will also ask Lady Artemis to turn you into a Jackalope." She said, casually twirling an arrow in her hand. "That's after I'm through with you."

"O-Okay. Um, I have to go now.." He never realised just how fast he could run.

* * *

 _ **The Father Figure:**_

"What do ya want, Cupcake." The satyr growled.

He began sweating. "Um, I wanted to ask you about…" he trailed off lamely when he saw the glare intensify.

"Are you that punk that wants to have Reyna?" The baseball bat suddenly appeared in his beefy hands.

His eyes almost bulged out of his head. He had heard that an enraged Coach was someone you shouldn't mess with. He thought fast. "N-No… wrong person… I just remembered I have somewhere to be."

"You better not go anywhere near my Reyna! Otherwise I'll pulverise you!" The angry Coach Hedge screamed after him.

* * *

 _ **The Possible Love Interests:**_

The two heroes were looking at him, deep in thought. Percy Jackson and Jason Grace were inspecting him, for the lack of a better word.

"Well…" Jason started off. He looked at Percy.

"He's not going to last." Percy said shaking his head.

"What makes you say that?"

"Look at him." Percy said, waving his arms. "He has that look. No offense, but I don't think Reyna is the right girl for you." The last part was directed at him.

He blinked.

Jason sighed. "He's still going to ask."

"Let's hope he will be able to live to see another day." Percy and Jason wondered off, probably still lamenting about the inevitable death.

But this little hero wasn't going to give up.

* * *

 _ **The Princess Herself:**_

He saw Reyna walking past him in the Training Arena.

Gathering his strength and wit, he called out, "Hey… excuse me…"

"Men are such _idiots_!" Reyna snarled. Apparently, she didn't hear him.

He was just about to talk to her again, when she whirled around with a spear in her hand. She began slashing at the stuffed dummy. "They. Are. All. _Assholes_." She hacked at it with each word. Finally, she stabbed her spear through the eye of the dummy.

He turned around and hurriedly escaped the Arena. Sure, Reyna was a pretty and smart girl, but she was a bit _too_ dangerous for his liking. But he realised that the others were right. He would need Lady Luck and Lady Aphrodite on his side before he decided to try anything with Reyna. Besides, there were safer things that could be done instead of asking her out.

Such as taking on Gaea by himself. But then again, Reyna had already done that, with the help of the Seven.

He decided that he would just give up on her.

Yes.

Much safer for his health.

* * *

This was why Reyna didn't date.

* * *

 **AN - This came to me in the middle of the night. It amused me so I wrote it down. Reviews and criticism are appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
